headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marina Sirtis
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Television; Film | roles = | date of birth = March 29th, 1955 | place of birth = London, England | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Star Trek: The Next Generation | first = Star Trek: The Next Generation: Encounter at Farpoint }} Marina Sirtis is a British actress of Greek descent born in London, England on March 29th, 1955. Marina has appeared in several science fiction vehicles, but is best known for her potrayal of Betazoid counselor Deanna Troi on the hit TV series Star Trek: The Next Generation. Marina's parents did not wish for her to get into acting, but after graduating high school, she secretly enrolled at the Guild Hall School of Music and Drama. After graduation, she did some theater and made small appearances in various English productions. In 1987, she tried out for the new Gene Roddenberry-driven Star Trek series Star Trek: The Next Generation. With only marginal familiarity of the original series, Sirtis initially tried out for the part of Tactical Officer Tasha Yar. The role eventually went to American actress Denise Crosby and Sirtis was given the part of counselor Deanna Troi. She appeared in all 176 episodes of the series as well as the four "NextGen" films, Star Trek: Generations, Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: Insurrection and Star Trek: Nemesis. Sirtis also made guest appearances as Troi on episodes of Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise. Outside the world of Star Trek, Marina also played a character named Olivia "Liv" Kohler in "The Grell" episode of The Outer Limits. In 1999, she appeared in the "The Cloister" episode of Earth: Final Conflict as Sister Margarette. She appeared in the season four episode of Stargate SG-1 entitled "Watergate" playing a Russian scientist named Doctor Svetlana Markov. In 2008, she played Attorney Barry in InAlienable and in 2009 she portrayed a character named Paxton in Annihilation Earth. Body of work Film Television Video Games Notes & Trivia .]] * Marina Sirtis originally auditioned for the role of Tactical Officer Tasha Yar on Star Trek: The Next Generation. The part eventually went to actress Denise Crosby. * Marina Sirtis wore black contact lenses while playing Deanna Troi in both Star Trek: The Next Generation and the four Star Trek feature films she appeared in. Her character's race, Betazoids, all have black eyes. * Is best friends with Star Trek co-star Michael Dorn. * Was one of the voice actors on the Disney animated series Gargoyles. Other Star Trek alumni who lent their voices to the series include Jonathan Frakes, Michael Dorn, Brent Spiner, Nichelle Nichols and Kate Mulgrew. * Loves attending science fiction conventions. * Fellow Star Trek: The Next Generation cast members Brent Spiner and Michael Dorn were groomsmen at her wedding to British musician Michael Lamper. * Favorite Star Trek episode: "Face of the Enemy". See also External Links * * * Marina Sirtis at Wikipedia * Marina Sirtis at Memory Alpha * Marina Sirtis at the Stargate Wiki * Marina Sirtis at TV.com * Marina Sirtis at MovieTome * Marina Sirtis Official Website References Category:1955/Births Category:Deanna Troi